


Twofold

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Boy Likes Girl Boy Ignores Girl, F/M, Reader-Insert, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	Twofold

“I don’t get it, Morgan,” you said, sitting down next to one of your best friends in the Bureau. Ever since you started, Morgan had seen you as a little sister. Very protective - sometimes to a fault. But no matter what, he always meant the best for you. 

Since you were new to the area, he and Garcia had been taking you out and about, introducing you to the best places to shop for groceries, clothes, go for coffee, books, etc. You told them everything, so for the past few weeks, anytime Spencer snapped at you or ignored you, you went to them wondering what the fuck was up. “What don’t you get, babygirl?” he asked. 

Just then, Garcia came up behind you. “I thought I was your babygirl,” she said jokingly.

“I have plenty of love to go around,” he laughed, stretching out his arms and pointing at his beautiful, muscular, confident self. 

He definitely filled the big brother role. You never had any siblings so you’d officially adopted Morgan as your own. Your eyes rolled wildly up in your head before you started in on what was bothering you. “Ever since I started, Spencer has been snapping at me or ignoring me, and I don’t know why. It’s pissing me off that I can’t figure it out. Like, I don’t know what I did to make him hate me.”

Garcia wrapped her arms around your neck, giving you a hug from behind. “He doesn’t hate you. But I think I might know what’s going on.”

“Really?” Both you and Morgan exclaimed simultaneously. You wondered whether anyone knew and whether you were just paranoid. 

Walking around to take a seat next to Morgan, she smiled. “In my opinion, the reason is two-fold.” Proudly, Morgan looked at her. Apparently, he had the same theory. “One,” she said, “You are also a genius - a Spencer-level genius. He’s carved out a very special place on the team and in our hearts, which can never ever be replaced or duplicated, but my guess is that he feels like you’re trying to outdo him.”

Your mouth dropped open at the realization. “But why would he think that? What did I ever do to make him think I was trying to replace him? I just wanna complement the team.”

“We know that,” Morgan said. “But you do have a tendency to talk over him, whether you mean to or not.”

“Do I?” Did you? God, you never wanted to give him that impression. You looked up to Spencer. Throughout college, you’d read his papers; he was the reason you wanted to join - to be like him and meet the man who’d inspired you so much. “The last thing I ever wanted to do was make him think I was trying to replace him.” You hesitated for a moment. “What’s the second reason?”

Garcia craned her head to look around, making sure no one else, especially Spencer, was coming up behind her before she spoke. “The other reason, as far as I can tell, is that he likes you.”

“What?” you exclaimed far too loudly for such a large office. Didn’t that kind of shit happen in high school, grade school even? “Since when does an adult express their interest my ignoring them?”

Morgan handed you a chocolate chip cookie he got earlier, which you immediately downed out of anger and confusion. “Since it’s Reid,” he said, shrugging his shoulders as Garcia took a bite of the cookie you were still holding in your hand. “He doesn’t get these things. He’s liked very few women since we’ve known him and he has absolutely no clue how to express an interest. I would say the ignoring stems from the fact that he likes you and doesn’t know how to react or what to say, and the snapping is because he feels like you’re trying to replace him.” He lifted up a hand on either side. “See, two fold.”

“Oh, fuck me,” you said, letting your head fall back. You understood Spencer was different than most men, but you had underestimated his feelings for you. Never in a million years would you have guessed he had an interest. “Are you guys sure?”

“Sure as I can be,” Garcia said.

“I’m positive,” Morgan said. “When you’re not looking at him, he can’t keep his eyes off you.” Dammit. Next time you were alone and he pulled that shit you were going to call him out on it. 

Ever since the day you walked in, you’d had the hots for Spencer. He was brilliant, and he wasn’t bad to look at either, but you hadn’t said anything because you were convinced he hated you - and now this? You wanted to smack him.

Later in the day, you found yourself alone with Spencer in the file room. Garcia had asked for something from you, and Hotch sent Spencer down there for something else. “Hey,” you said, figuring you’d let him dig his own grave before smacking the shit out of him. “What’s up? How’s your day been?”

As he entered the room before you, he said next to nothing, shrugging his shoulders and turning toward the file cabinet he needed. Now that Morgan and Garcia had pointed it out, you couldn’t believe you didn’t see it before. “Nothing?” you asked. “Nothing interesting’s happened today?”

“Not really,” he said. “I just wanna grab what Hotch needs and get upstairs without any distraction, okay?” You could feel the heat in his voice.

Angrily, you turned around and grabbed his arm, snapping him toward you and taking him by surprise. “Okay, Spencer, what the hell is up?”

“What are you talking about, Y/N?”

He was still playing stupid. You wanted to smack his beautiful face. “Dammit, Spencer. Ever since I started you’ve been rude to me. I started this job because I was inspired by you.” You jabbed your finger into his chest, causing him to back up slightly and his mouth to drop one. “I wanted to meet the man who inspired me and I walk in here and you’re an ass to me. Now, if I’ve stepped on some toes, I’m sorry, but it was never my intent to make you feel like I was pushing you out. I’m just trying to do my job. You snap at me all the time and when that’s not happening you’re ignoring me. Are we not adults?”

His eyes dropped. For an instant, you felt bad, his puppy eyes looking all sad and dejected, but he needed it. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, bringing his one hand up toward his arm and clutching it to himself. “You’re right. I’ve been rude. I just…you talk over me all the time and correct me in front of the others. I’ve only ever had my intelligence going for me. I’m not tough like Morgan, or cunning like Rossi. I’m not like everyone else, so seeing someone come in, who’s just as intelligent, and basically a mixture of the best pieces of everyone rolled into one person, I…I acted like a child. I’m sorry.”

He thought you were the best of everyone all rolled into one? That was high praise. Your teammates were amazing people and agents. “I’ll forgive you,” you said with a smile, turning around to grab the file you needed. “And I know I have the tendency to speak over people. I’ll work on it.”

“Thank you,” he replied. “I appreciate it…but that isn’t all.” Oh my god, they were right. He liked you. When you turned around and urged him to continue, he blushed. “I’ve…had a bit of a crush on you since you started. I don’t normally develop feelings like that for people, so when I do, I don’t really know what to do with them.”

“Is that why you’ve been ignoring me when you’re not snapping at me?” You knew the answer, but you wanted him to confirm it.

He shrugged. “I guess? I just don’t really know what to say to someone who is so out my league, so when you started talking over me, I just used that as an excuse to be rude I guess.”

“Just so you realize the whole ‘boy ignores girl because boy likes girl’ thing is a trope that should be left in the past,” you said, brushing up against his arm on the way out of the file room. Again, he looked ashamed. “You underestimate yourself, Spencer. Your worth. Your place on this team. Garcia was just telling me today that you were irreplaceable.”

“Really?”

“Really. You are the team’s resident genius, but you’re a Spencer genius, and I’m a Y/N genius. There’s room for both. If we can both try to work on our arrogance.” He nodded, pushing the elevator button to head back upstairs. “But you’re more than a genius. I see how you are with everyone else. You love them wholeheartedly. You’re tough in your own way. You may not be as physically strong as Morgan, but physicality isn’t the be all end all of strength. And despite what you may think, you’re not bad to look at either.” When his head snapped to meet your gaze, you winked. As your floor approached, you figured you’d let him know outright, so you leaned in and pressed a tentative, but promising kiss on his soft lips. “As long as we’re both going to work on ourselves, I’d be interested in going out some time.”

And as the doors open, you left him behind, dumbfounded. It was nice to leave a fellow genius speechless.


End file.
